


Tell Me All The Things That I Wanna Hear

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Also I really like making Luke a needy boy, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Safewords, Smut, Sorry About It, Vibrators, ashton and calum are just there, luke wants michael, michael is also full of fond, pillow humping, safe kink, things get boyfriendy, this is muke af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just throw your fucking come pillow at me?!” Michael yells, wiping his hands on his jeans and staring at Luke like he’s gone insane even though Michael’s the one who let himself into Luke’s room while he was busy doing things, and then didn’t fucking leave.</p>
<p>“Yeah well you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing in here?” Luke yells back, discreetly taking the dildo out of himself, although he doesn’t exactly bother to cover up.</p>
<p>“Apparently watching you fuck yourself with a piece of plastic while moaning my name.” Michael explains, looking self-satisfied and smug and like a general piece of shit.</p>
<p>or: Luke is curious about his sexual life and he (not so) secretly want Michael involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me All The Things That I Wanna Hear

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from What I Like About You, the 5sos cover obvi ;D)

Luke’s mind is seriously a fucked up place. He’d go see a shrink or something, but honestly they’d probably just call him a freak and put him in an asylum or some shit because who the fuck thinks this much about sex? He’s no nympho, or whatever the hell it’s called, he’s just got a lot of thoughts that happen to be about sex and also happen to be about a certain artificially red-headed individual. That’s where most of his “I’m totally fucked up” theory comes from, because there’s no way it’s normal to have sexy fantasies about his bandmate and best friend who mostly shows his affection by teasing Luke and putting him in uncomfortable situations. And it’s not even just like your standard fantasies, either. No, Luke could never be that normal. He, of course, has to go Googling around to explore the wondrous realms of kinky gay shit and ways to find out what you’re into and if you can base your kinks entirely off of what sounds hot (which, apparently, is a hard no—pun intended). 

 

He has tried a few things out, stuff he found in the deepest pages of these black and red websites, stuff you can actually do to yourself. Like, he discovered he really likes making himself come as many times as he can stand (his record is 4 so far, and he’s damn proud of it), and he found out that if he gets his fingers in his ass deep enough and reaches his prostate he can stimulate it constantly and he’ll come nonstop in one long stream. It feels wicked, really strange and so fucking good, and the first time he succeeded he had a puddle of his own come all over his stomach and seeping under his back into the sheets. He found that it works even better with longer items, so of course he had to discreetly order himself a neon pink dildo that vibrates on four different speeds, and when the package came he had to rip it from Calum’s hands and launch himself into his hotel room and lock the door with the chain and the deadbolt.

 

And ten times out of ten, he’s pretending its Michael doing all these dirty and delicious things to him. Which, okay, is totally not his fault because Michael’s pretty and he has nice lips and soft hair and gorgeous eyes and Luke’s probably definitely at least a little in love and you’re supposed to do the sexy things with the person you love (if that’s what you’re into, because Luke knows some people don’t have any desire to do anything like that, which is cool). So really it was only logical for Luke to want it all with Michael, to want it all from Michael. He’s been at this little hide and seek thing for so long now that he wouldn’t even care if Michael caught him doing something, although for his own sake he still tries to keep it under wraps. He just likes to feel good and he’d like it even better if he could feel good by his best friend’s hands. See? He’s totally fucked up.

 

***********

 

Luke’s so fucking horny right now and it is entirely Michael’s fault. The red head is prancing around in his practically-painted-on tight black jeans and his black combat boots, with no god damn shirt on. And he might not be chiseled to perfection—mostly because he’s a lazy fuck who likes pizza and cheesesteaks way too much—but still he’s hotter than hell with his long torso and his arm tattoos and his back muscles peeking through when he twists and turns to talk to different people. Luke’s probably drooling but he doesn’t even care. Michael’s hot and he should know, he should like just hire someone to follow him around and tell him that he is every minute of every day so he doesn’t forget it—that ‘someone’ preferably being Luke. Hell, he’d do it for free. 

 

But he can’t because he’s pretty sure Michael’s mostly straight, or if he’s not then he definitely errs on the side of females because boobs, and who doesn’t love those? Luke’s not entirely sure he’s totally gay. He’s probably fully bisexual at this point, because girls are hot and guys are hot and he’s stopped worrying about the minor technicalities when they go to clubs and stuff, so yeah. He’s pretty bisexual, although no one knows. Not that he’s ashamed to admit it because come on, two genders means twice the potential make-out candidates and lord knows Luke loves to make-out with people. Long story short, Michael probably wouldn’t go for Luke even if he asked, so why bother trying to hide his obvious emotional (and literal) hard on for the kid? 

 

“Earth to Dorkatron, come in Dorkatron.” Michael calls, laughing and waving a hand in Luke’s face.

 

Luke shakes himself out of it and somehow manages to make himself look at least slightly offended, but not before noticing that Michael’s now got a shirt on. “Dorkatron? What are you, five?” He snorts.

 

“Yes, now pay attention to meeeeeee.” Michael whines, flopping down on the too small sofa next to Luke and poking his cheek.

 

Luke rolls his eyes, because if only Michael knew. “I always pay attention to you, dumbass.” Despite his words, he wraps his arm around Michael’s shoulders and pets at his hair the way Michael likes.

 

“You’re mean.” Michael pouts, huffing as he leans further into Luke’s touch. “Ashtooon, Luke’s being mean to me.”

 

The oldest boy looks away from his phone, staring from across the room. “I’m pretty sure you called him Dorkatron like two minutes ago, so him calling you dumbass just makes it even.”

 

Luke grins triumphantly, biting back a chuckle when Michael huffs again. “Whatever. You’re all tacky and I hate you.” The red haired boy complains.

 

Calum scoffs from the doorway, having walked in right when Michael was whining. He looks mildly offended, his arms thrown out to the side. “Come on bro, I didn’t even say anything!”

 

“Okay, except Calum. Calum’s cool and ruggedly handsome.” Michael amends, winking at the Maori boy.

 

Luke pouts because he wants Michael to call him ruggedly handsome and cool and maybe a few other things too but that can wait. He settles for tugging Michael closer and stroking his hair as lovingly as he can, earning a hum of contentment and a small smile. He takes the tiny victory and tries not to smirk, happy to have won Michael over for the moment. But there’s still the nagging problem of his hormones and his desire to get a hand around—or preferably in—himself, but he obviously can’t do that here. He’s got to wait at least 20 more minutes, that’s when they’ll get back to their hotel rooms, thankfully four separate ones. He’ll be able to get most of it out of his system then, and he’ll have the ability to function around Michael without growing a mountain in his pants every time the older boy walks by.

 

Luckily their tour manager calls them out to the car a minute later, and Luke’s scrambling to get out from under Michael and into the car, like if he moves fast then time will move faster. But the universe seems dead set on torturing him, and not only are boys moving slow but the city traffic is at a dead stop. Luke groans, flopping his head back against the seat and fighting the urge to reach down and palm his aching cock to relieve the tension building up. Fortunately enough, he’s not the only one complaining about the delay so he doesn’t sound out of place. He starts bouncing his leg up and down and counting numbers in random patterns like he used to do when they first started flying around the world and he had to get rid of his small fear of flying. It calms him down enough to get him through the next 45 minutes of hell trapped next to the object of his frustration.   
The hotel looks like the best thing he’s ever seen when they pull into the parking lot, Luke jumping out and speed walking inside and into the elevator without a second glance. Bless his abnormally long legs for allowing big strides that cover twice the amount of surface area that regular strides do, because he’s in his room and ripping his clothes off in 3 minutes tops. He doesn’t have to search long for his vibrator and his vanilla flavored lube (also found and purchased during a late night Google crawl). He’s breathes a sigh of relief and he slides his boxers down and throws himself on the big inviting bed, biting his lip as the lube cap clicks open. He gets his fingers sufficiently sticky and wastes no time lifting his right leg up against his chest and teasing his fingers around his rim. He lets out a shaky breath and he dares to push two fingers in at once, knowing he can handle it if he really wants to. It burns only briefly, but once he starts moving and spreading them it gets a lot smoother and he can slip in a third. He’s tempted to fist himself again like he managed to finally do the other night, but he really just wants to come quickly and frequently, and he’d have to go super slow if he wants his whole fist to fit again. So, maybe some other time when he hasn’t been desperate for over an hour.

 

He reaches with his free hand to grab the vibrator from beside him, whimper when the shift brings his fingers closer to his sweet spot. He gets his fingers out and gets the pretty smelling lube on the dildo, positioning it and sliding it in as slowly as he can cope with. He stops as soon as he feels the jolt of pleasure from it hitting his prostate, turning it on the lowest setting and shivering at how good it feels. He pauses to flip himself over onto his knees with his face resting on the bed, and then he starts quickly pushing it in and pulling it out, moaning probably a little too loud. The angle makes his wrist ache but the rest of him feels so good that he ignores it and keeps going, as fast as he can while he flicks his finger and turns the setting up one notch higher. He slides his free hand around to grab the double stacked pillows just above his head, dragging them down and under him so he can grind against them. His hips fuck forward and back at a quick pace, making him breathe hard and shove his own fingers in his mouth to keep at least some of his noises quiet. 

 

Luke’s stomach twists and his toes curl and he comes with a jolt and a barely muffled shout. He doesn’t stop the movement of his hips despite the hum of sensitivity that shoots through his body. It gives him goosebumps and he breathes heavier, the pleasure getting him hard again so fast that he’s dizzy. He takes his hand out of his mouth and reaches down, feeling to make sure he’s actually as hard as he thinks he is and yeah, he definitely is hard as a rock. He’s not even sure at this point that he even got soft, but c’est la vie, he supposes. It makes things easier him actually, to skip the wait between orgasms. The silk pillow—of course, now ruined—feels like heaven beneath his overheated skin, cooling and soft and a lot like the way Michael’s skin feels when he’s been outside on a chilly day and now Luke’s fucking whimpering the older boy’s name into the sheets as he shoves the dildo deeper and faster.

 

Luke doesn’t even have half a brain to keep his voice down this time, he can’t help it when the moans tumble out and Michael’s name somehow wraps around them and they don’t stop until he comes again with a shriek, his stomach tightening and his legs shaking. He whines as he calms down, this time turning the vibrator off and rolling off the pillows and onto his back. His eyes catch movement in the dim room by the doorway and he freezes, inching his hand toward the top pillow on his stack. He grabs it and sits up in the same second, hurling it across the room. It thumps against something that catches it and immediately drops it.

 

“Did you just throw your fucking come pillow at me?!” Michael yells, wiping his hands on his jeans and staring at Luke like he’s gone insane even though Michael’s the one who let himself into Luke’s room while he was busy doing things, and then didn’t fucking leave.

 

“Yeah well you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing in here?” Luke yells back, discreetly taking the dildo out of himself, although he doesn’t exactly bother to cover up.

 

“Apparently watching you fuck yourself with a piece of plastic while moaning my name.” Michael explains, looking self-satisfied and smug and like a general piece of shit.

 

Luke blushes. “Michael, just get out, okay?” He seriously can’t believe he just said that because Michael’s all he wants right now (and always). “I really don’t feel like hearing you make fun of me right now, not over this.”

 

There’s a long pause as Luke stares at his bare legs and waits for the door to open and close, but it doesn’t happen. Instead, Michael comes closer to the bed. “Who said I was gonna make fun of you?”

 

Luke looks up because that’s fair enough but still, this is Michael Clifford here. “I....aren’t you?”

 

“No. Wasn’t planning on it. I thought that since you seem to want me so badly, and I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing what I just saw again, I’d help you out.” Michael corrects, ridding himself of his jeans and shirt so Luke won’t feel so exposed.

 

“Y-you wa....you want....you-you’re gonna help me?” Luke stutters, genuinely—albeit pleasantly—surprised. 

 

Michael just smiles and knees his way onto the bed, pushing Luke into a lying position and crawling over him. He leans down and presses his lips to Luke’s, faintly tasting vanilla, and Luke doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. Luke keeps himself in check though, because if he had his way Michael would already be fucking him into the mattress and again, Luke readily admits his mind is fucked. The kiss breaks and Michael hovers over Luke with a smirk.

 

“Did you really think you could get away with it all?” He asks, vague and mysterious.

 

“Uhm...get away with what?” Luke wonders, mildly confused.

 

Michael chuckles. “With your sneaking around?” Luke goes to ask another question, but Michael quickly cuts him off. “You know Luke, if you’re planning on Googling how to get yourself off in different ways or how to discover what you like, you should probably delete your history or at the very least change your laptop password. All I wanted to do was look up a song while my phone was dead and I bring up your internet browser to find the dirtiest stuff I’ve honestly ever seen in my life.” Michael explains, now slowly grinding his hips down into Luke’s. “At first I thought it was a prank or something stupid you were trying to do, but then I saw Calum with that package for you a couple of weeks ago and I recognized the company name and I thought god damn, Luke’s really getting his rocks off by trying all these filthy things on himself. And you’re not the quietest person when you come, Luke. You’re actually probably the loudest I’ve ever heard, and hearing you moan my name like it’s some kind of prayer just really made me want to come in here and see for myself what ‘I’ was doing to make you feel so good.”

 

Luke’s hard again under Michael’s relentless hips, groaning softly in want. Michael responds by kissing him quiet.

 

“I think,” he starts, sitting up and getting off of Luke, “that it’s my turn to try some stuff on you for real.” 

 

Luke groans and squirms closer to Michael to regain contact. “Yes please.”

 

“Glad you agree. But we’re doing this carefully, because I’m not letting you get out of control just because you want to please me. So use.....use 5sos as a safe word in case I do something wrong, got it?” Michael tells him, looking suddenly serious and Luke’s really glad Michael’s being the smart one right now.

 

“Got it.” He nods, petting his hand over Michael’s thigh.

 

“Good. Now sit up for a second.” Michael requests, waiting for Luke to do so before slipping his own t-shirt under the younger boy’s torso. “Now lay back, there you go. Spread your legs for me baby. Perfect.” Michael admires, kissing just below Luke’s ribs. The older boy picks up the forgotten vibrator and lube, which he notes is the source of the vanilla taste he detected in Luke’s mouth, and he slicks the toy up again in preparation. “What’s the safe word?”

 

Luke looks up, slightly impatient and annoyed. “Michaeeeellll.”

 

“No whining. I wanna make sure you remember it.”

 

“How the fuck can I forget, Mike? It’s our band name for Christ’s sake.” Luke sasses.

 

“Just say it and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

“5sos.” Luke bites back, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go, almost expectantly.

 

“Thank you.” Michael grins, leaning over and carefully sliding the toy all the way inside Luke until the younger boy squeaks. “Is that the spot, baby?” He waits for Luke to nod, keeping the toy in place with a firm hand, even daring to push it in a little harder. “Now, there is one thing you Googled that I found particularly appealing.” He muses, kissing Luke’s lips again before turning the toy on the third highest setting.

 

Luke squawks, wriggling away from the onslaught of pleasure to his still worked up body. Michael uses his body weight and leans down on Luke’s lower stomach with his forearm, holding him still. Luke’s legs try to close but Michael’s between them, and the constant vibration against his prostate is driving him insane and he thinks he might cry from euphoric overload.

 

“O-oh fuck. Oh my god, Mikey.” Luke whines, voice gruff and cracking. 

 

Luke is actually crying now, because it feels so fucking good and its Michael making him feel it and it’s like every fucked up thought he’s ever jacked off to come to life. His body is trembling and Michael’s leering over him, deciding what he can and can’t have, and it’s all Luke’s been wanting for longer than he can remember. Michael doesn’t move the toy at all, keeping it as still as he’s keeping Luke. The younger boy can feel it build, can feel the strange sensation of needing to come without actually having an orgasm. It gets stronger and Michael needs to get off of him unless he wants to get soaked.

 

“Mi-Mike, move.” Luke groans, throwing his head back as it increases. Michael doesn’t seem to hear him and its coming and its coming fast. “Mike! Move!”

 

Michael hears him, picking his body up off Luke just in time. Luke’s angry red cock starts dribbling come slowly, gradually giving more as a strung out whine leaves Luke’s lips. He’s fully leaking it out now, muscles convulsing and making his stomach tighten so he curls in on himself, come dripping off his sides while his head swims. Michael keeps at it for another minute, watching Luke spasm and sob until there’s nothing more coming out of him. He immediately switches the dial down to the first setting and pulls the toy back, very slowly inching it out as Luke breathes quickly and whimpers. Once Michael gets it fully out he shuts it off entirely, tossing it off the bed and staring in awe at the carnage beneath him.

 

“God that’s really fucking hot.” He groans, palming his own hard dick over his damp boxers.

 

Luke lets out a startled laugh and closes his eyes, feeling the wetness on his lower stomach and hips. 

 

“I really wanna fuck you like that.” Michael breathes.

 

Luke’s eyes shoot back open and he looks at Michael incredulously, watching the older boy pull his boxers off and starting jerking himself off. “Do it.” Luke pants, surprising himself.

 

“Luke, is that really a good idea?” Michael questions, shocked that he of all people if the voice of reason tonight.

 

Luke nods. “Yeah, I can take it Mikey, promise. I’ve done it to myself before.” Luke tries, but Michael still seems to be wavering a bit. “If it gets too intense I’ll stop you, okay? Safe word is 5sos, I still remember.” Luke’s desperate now, striking while the iron is hot so to speak; he doesn’t want his first chance with Michael to slip away.

 

Michael bites his lip and contemplates his options. “Okay Luke, we can do it, but you have to swear you won’t let me go too far.” Michael decides, reaching next to him for the lube and rubbing it over himself.

 

“I swear Mikey, just get in me please. Wanna feel you.” Luke pleads, wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist to bring him closer.

 

Michael huffs and leans down, kissing Luke gently as he slides into him. Luke doesn’t even tense up, fully relaxing himself to accommodate Michael. The older boy knows he won’t last so he doesn’t waste time—if Luke says he can take it, then Michael’s going to give it. The red head moves in quick short thrusts, pressing his forehead to Luke’s chest and looking down, watching all of Luke’s come drip around as his body is moved. It looks so incredibly hot that Michael has to squeeze his eyes shut and busy himself by giving Luke a hickey right over his heart. The younger boy’s hands grip his hair and pull, letting his pleasure out in anyway his body can. He’s gone completely silent, mouth hung open in a nonexistent moan, as his whole body locks up and he lets out little growls accompanied by hisses, coming hard but entirely dry.

 

“Shit....Luke!” Michael groans, pulling out and jerking himself off, adding to the mess on Luke’s stomach. “You came....but you didn’t like, come. Nothing, nothing happened. Did that hurt?”

 

Luke’s beside himself in confusion because how on earth is Michael even focusing on anything right now? “Yeah.” He breathes. “But it felt good too.”

 

Michael nods, as if he was thinking that all along and just wanted to confirm with a first-hand testimony. He pushes himself up and off then bed, legs a little wobbly as he leans back down and cautiously picks Luke up. The younger boy grabs him by the back of his head and pulls him in for a deep kiss with too much tongue that nearly makes them crash into the wall and the bedside table and then another wall as Michael tries to get them into the bathroom. Luke giggles when Michael actually does bump his shoulder into the wall, making him stumble back a bit and pull away from Luke.

 

“Fucker.” Michael jokes, blaming Luke for something he didn’t do as per usual and pinching the younger boy’s ass.

 

Luke squeaks and laughs harder, holding on tighter so Michael can maneuver them into the shower and turn it on. The older boy starts to put Luke down on his feet but Luke quickly scrambles back up and wraps himself around Michael like a koala. “Don’t wanna stand, Mikey. M’body hurts.” He pouts, using his angel blue eyes and dimples to his advantage.

 

Michael groans but Luke can see it on his face that he doesn’t really mind. “Fine, you monkey. I doubt this is gonna work well with your clumsy ass, but we’ll give it shot. And when you get a concussion, I’m gonna tell Ashton it was all your fault and I’m not even gonna kiss it better.” Michael states matter-of-factly. 

 

Luke gasps. “You wouldn’t dare withhold head kisses from me.” He looks tired and genuinely offended that such a thing is even an option.

 

“Oh I would.” Michael counters, stepping under the stream with one arm wrapped snugly under Luke’s ass to hold him up.

 

Luke pouts and lets the water run over his face, feeling Michael’s free hand run through his hair to make sure it’s wet. Michael moves them so that Luke’s torso gets hit by the stream of water, cleaning off the mess they both made. He can feel Luke stealing little kisses against his shoulder and the side of his neck, smiling to himself because Luke’s adorable beyond all reason and it’s not fair. 

 

“Hold onto me as tight as you can, Lukey.” Michael instructs quietly.

 

Luke situates himself and squeezes Michael’s frame, keeping himself up while the older boy goes about trying to wash their hair and their bodies with Luke covering over half of the surface area he’s trying to get to. “Why do you have to be such a lanky giant?” Michael grunts, making Luke laugh into his collarbone. “Seriously, it’s incredibly unnecessary and you should stop.”

 

Luke laughs harder. “I can’t exactly make myself not be lanky.”

 

“Well, I feel that modern science should’ve figured this out by now. It’s 2015 for fuck’s sake, and people with clingy and overly lanky boyfriends need assistance in times like these. I don’t feel I should have to suffer any longer.” Michael finishes his speech by washing the conditioner out of his and Luke’s hair.

 

But Luke doesn’t give a shit about anything else because hold the fuck up. “Michael, did you just call me your boyfriend?”

 

Michael looks down at him. “What? No, I-“ He stops himself, blinking stupidly. “Yeah, I guess I did?” He phrases it like a question rather than statement.

 

Luke practically lights up, grinning like a loon as they carefully shut the shower off and step out. Michael wraps a towel around the back of Luke and peels him away, setting him down on the bathroom counter so he can grab a towel for himself.

 

“Am I really your boyfriend?” Luke whispers, barely audible over Michael’s shuffling.

 

Michael turns to look at him, all wrapped up in a fluffy white towel that he’s holding tightly and keeping tucked under his chin. His hair is still dripping over his face and his sky blue eyes are stormy with hope. Michael smiles softly and tucks the towel around his waist, putting himself between Luke’s knees. “I believe I said clingy and overly lanky boyfriend,” He smirks, licking the small water droplets from Luke’s slightly parted lips, “and let’s face it, you’ve always been mine.”

 

Luke smiles and blushes, letting himself be kissed and lifted off the counter and brought back into his room. Michael sets him down on the cleaner side of the bed and digs through Luke’s suitcase, pulling out pajamas for them both and tossing some at Luke. They get dressed and Michael leads Luke out the door and down two more doors to his own room, since the bed is already clean and it doesn’t smell like two boys just had sex and then decided to date each other. Luke lays down without a second thought, sliding under the covers and rolling onto his stomach, hanging a hand over the side of the bed. Michael climbs in behind him, pulling Luke into him and burying his nose in Luke’s drying hair. Neither of them has the energy to stay awake anymore, eyes falling closed the second their heads hit the pillow, but Luke still catches the soft wisp of words that gently ruffles his hair when Michael says it.

 

“I like that you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the comments in my recent posts have been full of lovely lovely people giving me ideas and this is one big combo from all the ideas that my princess Ana (yes I did that on purpose) came up with. She just mentioned that she likes a lot of this stuff and I ran with it :) hope she sees this and likes it as much as she's been liking the others, and I've got plenty more to come! Comment and let me know what you think, and also let us sob over how muke af I am because yes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
